


Crash And Burn

by JaneDoe876



Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: Complete, F/M, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Insecurity, One Shot, Singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-03-16 19:23:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3499994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneDoe876/pseuds/JaneDoe876
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom shows Author of story she's not alone after she's had a bad day and her confidence has been shaken</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crash And Burn

**Author's Note:**

> I really need a comfort/confidence builder story. So here is one, I hope that if there's someone reading this I've cheered you up like this has me. Con-crit is always welcomed. Title of story taken from the song Crash And Burn by Savage Garden that's what Tom sings to me in this. I love this song personally if you want to listen to it while reading here it is: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vghqO0bNY_g hope you all enjoy this. I will be posting another story today as well.

I was quiet today, Tom knew that meant I had a bad day and that tears might be coming soon.  I felt so shaken, like I was on an emotional roller coaster. That wasn't fun.

We were both lying in bed silent with me snuggling in Tom's arms; he knew I was in another bad mood.

He hated when I got this way. It frustrated me that just when I was feeling good and strong something would come along and shake my confidence.

The sad thing was that those who were supposed to be there for me weren't. Only Tom would never judge me or make me feel small. Tears were now flowing freely down my cheeks as Tom held me close to him. He kissed the top of my head as he stroked my cheek signing tenderly to me.

When you feel all alone  
And the world has turned its back on you  
Give me a moment please to tame your wild wild heart  
I know you feel like the walls are closing in on you  
It's hard to find relief and people can be so cold  
When darkness is upon your door and you feel like you can't take anymore  
  
Let me be the one you call  
If you jump I'll break your fall  
Lift you up and fly away with you into the night  
If you need to fall apart  
I can mend a broken heart  
If you need to crash then crash and burn  
You're not alone  
  
When you feel all alone  
And a loyal friend is hard to find  
You're caught in a one way street  
With the monsters in your head  
When hopes and dreams are far away and  
You feel like you can't face the day  
  
Let me be the one you call  
If you jump I'll break your fall  
Lift you up and fly away with you into the night  
If you need to fall apart  
I can mend a broken heart  
If you need to crash then crash and burn  
You're not alone  
  
'Cause there has always been heartache and pain  
And when it's over you'll breathe again  
You'll breathe again  
  
When you feel all alone  
And the world has turned its back on you  
Give me a moment please  
To tame your wild wild heart  


He finished singing and gave my hand a gentle squeeze. "Oh Tom, you're so amazing, I feel so blessed to have you in my life" I said quietly. "That's how I feel about you darling, I know that you don't feel strong at times but just know that no matter how hard it may get, there's always hope and I know you're strong enough to go through anything that life may throw at you" he said softly. "Thank you, Tom Tom" I whispered as my tears subsided and we kissed till sleep took over.  

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading :)


End file.
